


Quilômetro

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: "Os quilômetros parados recusavam voltar a correr de forma apropriada dentro de si, mas por fora corriam e corriam, logo giravam e giravam, e o Flash não parava de sorrir para si."





	Quilômetro

Como se fosse uma batida a quilômetros por hora, o amortecimento da falta de vontade lhe pegou de jeito.

Caminhar um quilômetro parecia como caminhar milhas, caminhar pareceu desinteressante.  

Não saberia dizer quando ou porque a paisagem passou a ser difusa a seus olhos, como se tudo passasse tão depressa ao ponto de parecer o Flash correndo lhe dando tchau. Depressa e depressa, ao ponto de suspensão muda.

Os quilômetros parados recusavam voltar a correr de forma apropriada dentro de si, mas por fora corriam e corriam, logo giravam e giravam, e o Flash não parava de sorrir para si.


End file.
